dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Bellatrix, The Ender Queen
Bellatrix, the Ender Queen is an Ender Destructor from Endora. The childhood friend of Xylan, Bellatrix is second to him in power and command. Lore Crogenitor Bellatrix was the childhood friend of Xylan. Both she and Xylan did a lot of hobbies together. One day, Bellatrix fell in love with Xylan. When Xylan realized that his best friend ''likes him, he decided to go with the flow and love her back. They went dating, and eventually, they were married. They decided not to have children, as that would interfere with Xylan's job.'' Bellatrix decided to check Xylan's progress on his workings, and one day, Xylan did not return home to meet her. Ashamed, Bellatrix went to Endora. Nobody heard of her since. When Xylan came home, he wanted to tell his wife the good news about a new discovery he made. That discovery was E-DNA. But he only came home to an empty house, as Bellatrix was nowhere to be found. So he decided to do his E-DNA experiments alone. When Xylan discovered his test subjects becoming the Darkspore, the Crogenitors blamed him for the destruction, and exiled him. By fleeing to the Noktroto Nebula, he transfected himself into The Corruptor. And that was when he began to recieve a transmission from Endora. It was his wife. Bellatrix finally found her "lost" husband. And when she went to him, she found a monster. Afraid, it took her a few hours to realize that the monster she saw, was her husband himself. After Xylan explaining what happened and what led him into what he is, his wife cheered him up. "It's okay. One day you will have your revenge." That day has come when the Corruptor resurrected after his second "death". Transfecting herself with E-DNA, and rallying up the splintering Darkspore forces, she was the one who revived Xylan thanks to her new power. ''Now Xylan decided to have a family. Not a natural one though; an army of his creations would be that new family.'' Behavior and Abilities *Surrounds herself with four energy shields on each side of her body. In Invasion Mode, this is six shields. In Apocalypse Mode, there are eight. The shields periodically recharge. *Creates walls of energy that eminate from her, pushing heroes away and blocking their attacks. Ender Minions and their projectiles pass freely through the walls. *Fires spears of energy. The spears are fired in a barrage from her hand, and deal both physical and energy damage seperately. *Will sometimes take a seductive stance and "blow" a kiss at her target. Male Heroes will be Charmed. Female Heroes will be Taunted. **She lowers her shields for this attack, and is vulnerable, but will retaliate harshly if approached from the front or sides, immediately teleporting away and summoning two Endermites to harass you. Attacking from the back interrupts her attack, and she'll be left vulnerable for a longer amount of time. *Three large crystal apparatuses spawn Ender Minions known as Whisps that inflict energy damage to heroes. Up to 10/20/30 Whisps can be active at any one time. **Destroying these crystals temporarily weakens the shields protecting the Destructor. Destroying all three will disable the shields altogether, but make her much more aggressive. After a while the crystals respawn in different locations. *Teleports to dodge projectiles and ambush Heroes. Download Files Strategy HELIX Speech: The Ender Queen, Bellatrix. She is the childhood friend of Xylan, and was chosen as Second-in-Command of the Darkspore Forces. Entrance Bellatrix will teleport to the hero, and seductively harasses him/her. Then Bellatrix will teleport a distance away and lift her Energy Shields. Battle Endergenetic heroes will take double damage from Bellatrix's attacks and spawns. Kill the minions as you must focus your entire strength against the Destructor. Bellatrix is defended by mltiple absorption shields on each side of her body. Try and get only one shield destroyed, and focus all fire there. Her shields will recharge, so be sure to attack fast. AoE attacks can affect multiple shields and allow attack from all sides toward Bellatrix. Her spear attack is rapid, and it may be difficult to avoid multiple spears near the Destructor. Death When Bellatrix's Health Bar reaches 0, she will begin to utter a loud feminine scream. She will begin to grow in size, but her armor doesn't. She will collapse on the ground, as her body inflates, constricted by the armor. Once she is at maximal inflated size, she will burst like a pressurized balloon, bursting out blood and Ender Water (Ender Water has no effect.). Her mask (which does not grow) is all that is left, plus a bit of her shredded armor. Gallery CRE_Bellatrix, the Ender Queen-17f74a28_ful.png|Onslaught Variant CRE_Bellatrix, the Ender Queen-17f74a29_ful.png|Invasion Variant CRE_Bellatrix, the Ender Queen-17f74a2a_ful.png|Apocalypse Variant Trivia *Bellatrix's mouth is the "Gnawly" from Creepy and Cute. *Bellatrix is named after the third brightest star in the Orion constellation, in which the name is Latin for "female warrior". *It is possible to "dodge" the physical damage of Bellatrix's spear barrage, but not "resist" the energy damage of the spears, and vice versa. Category:Ender Category:Bosses Category:Destructors Category:Enemies Category:Darkspore Category:Endora